


Let the Prank War Begin!

by kamalakhan



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dumbass boyfriends, super short drabble i promise to write something longer at some point, who lets me come up with titles for things im TERRIBLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalakhan/pseuds/kamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster wakes up to a nice morning in bed with his boyfriend but all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Prank War Begin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caroldanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldanvers/gifts).



> this is a super duper teensy tiny thing i wrote in like 20 mins but ive been neglecting my gal @caroldanvers lately and i feel really guilty so this is kind of dedicated to her hope u like bab

“Hey. Booster.”  
Blearily opening his eyes, Michael Jon Carter squinted as the features of Ted’s face slowly came into view, beaming at him from the other side of the bed. He groaned.  
“Why are you waking me up, you cruel sadist. It’s before 9, isn’t it? You know I need to have my beauty sleep, we can’t all live off of coffee and bizarre sleeping patterns!”  
Ted just kept smiling, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Slowly, languidly, Ted kissed him on the cheek.  
“I love you.”  
Booster’s insides still turned to mush whenever Ted said those words. He tugged Ted closer, tucking him under his chin.  
“I love you too.”  
Ted snuggled in closer before pulling back, and Booster was confused until he saw Ted close his eyes and lean in for a kiss. Booster’s eyes fluttered shut and he puckered up, when suddenly something distinctly pillow-like and _not_ Ted lips hit his face. The cold taste of betrayal lay on his tongue and it tasted like goose feathers, or whatever fancy crap was in Ted’s posh bed pillows. Ted vaulted off the bed, evading Booster’s grabs at him.  
“What the _hell_ , Kord?”  
 Ted’s full on belly laugh could probably be heard throughout the whole house as he sped off, searching for cover from Booster’s wrath.    
“You are going to pay for that in blood, mister! You just started the worst prank war of your _life_ , I hope you’re ready!”  
Still running, Ted almost tripped over the carpet from laughing so hard. Booster gasped as Ted revealed the camera he’d been holding with a flourish.  
“I hope _you’re_ ready for when this video goes viral!”  
“ _KOOOOOOORD!_ ”


End file.
